


crimson & clover

by anabananana



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have faith, and it will rise eventually, dianetti is canon, im trashhhhhh, rosa and gina are bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabananana/pseuds/anabananana
Summary: “Why are you trying to fight this? Your horoscope said that love would be found in unexpected places this week. Listen to it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, so, gina and rosa are both bi in this. it's an au where they meet before gina starts working at the nine-nine and then we go from there *finger guns*
> 
> yelp ok idk what else to tell ya but enjoy lmao
> 
> oh and title is from the song and same with the lyrics in between
> 
> not beta'd //

_Now, I don’t hardly know her_

 

“Make it two.” The woman raised two fingers to the bartender before sitting down on a stool. Rosa looked her up and down with a frown. The light brunette was wearing a bright pink top, which was adorned with a glittery version of the ‘100’ emoji. She was also way too close for comfort.

“That wasn’t an invitation.”

She pulled a mockingly sad face, “Oh? Why so gloom, sweetie?”

Rosa rolled her eyes in disgust, _who was this woman?_

“That was what I call a question, that I wanted an answer to.” She continued.

“Well, you’re not going to get one.” Followed by, after a short pause: “Sweetie.”

“Ooh, feisty. Alright! I can work with that.”

The bar tender put two shots down in front of them.

“Took you long enough.” Rosa growled, snatching the glass up quickly and downing it, then slamming it back on the wood. She then stood up, dropping a crumpled ten-dollar note where she had been and left without even a second glance.

 

She enjoyed walking home. She enjoyed the fact that the bar was barely two blocks from her apartment. It made things easier and a good night more obtainable. Tonight as she walked home she wondered what the woman at the bar had wanted. She wondered what would have happened if she’d stayed. _Probably would have ended up being even more annoyed_. For some reason there was something _very_ vaguely familiar about the girl when she really thought about it. Maybe she knew her? Rosa frowned, thinking hard. But after a while she let it go. She opened the door to her apartment and curled up on the couch like she normally did. Not that she’d admit it out loud or even barely to herself, but her double bed was just too lonely sometimes. One half, way too cold when she rolled onto it. The couch was narrow. There wasn’t space to feel lonely or cold. It was fine. Her alarm rang clear the next morning and she got up and went to work like she always did. It wasn’t a stable routine. She couldn’t rely on it. Things were subject to change. If Peralta messed up and they had to stay late, for example. Or if there was a stakeout. Lately, things had been piling up, and a late night came around more often than usual. Rosa didn’t mind it. Her job was pretty much the only thing she did. She didn’t have hobbies (anymore). She didn’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. She went on dates occasionally, but nothing stuck. Not lately, anyway. It wasn’t that she wasn’t looking, but rather the job kept her busy and most people found her… difficult.

 

“Are you coming?” It was Amy who interrupted her thoughts late one night. Rosa had been staring blankly at her computer for the past hour, not really wanting to head home, but not having any work left to do either.

“Huh?”

“The bar? Charles’ is buying.” Amy smiled, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. Sure.” Rosa nodded, before grabbing her phone from the desk and shoving into her back pocket, then following Amy to the elevator.

“Are you okay?” Amy asked, cautiously, filling the silence. It was just the two of them in the elevator; everyone else had already gone down.

“Yes. Why would you ask me that?” Rosa snapped. She hated even the thought of anyone seeing her emotions.

“You just seem… Well…”

“Spit it out.”

“I don’t know? Down?” Amy winced, waiting for a sniping response.

“I’m not.” Rosa replied curtly. But she was. Just a little. And she couldn’t exactly place why. They walked to the bar in silence. Amy not bothering with small talk, instead just looking at Rosa with a comforting and overly cheery smile every so often.

 

“Anybody could just… Snatch. This. Up…” Rosa turned. Anger washed over her for a quick moment as she saw her phone in someone else’s hand, then it slowly dissipated as she realized who it was. She shook her head in disbelief.

“What—How…?” She grabbed her phone out of the light brunette’s hand, their fingers brushed for half a second and Rosa felt her stomach flip, but she wasn’t focusing on that now. Someone had actually managed to _steal_ from her. Well, kind of. She was literally wearing skintight leather pants, how this woman managed to take her phone from her back pocket without her realizing was beyond her.

“You should be more careful. And also change your lock screen to something less serial killer-y.”

Rosa clicked the home button on her iPhone and frowned, “Serial killer-y? It’s a picture of my favourite colour.”

“Black is a shade, cupcake.”

“No, it’s not, idiot.” But somehow, Rosa found her doubting herself and made a mental note to check it later. “Anyway, how did you even take my phone?”

“Magic.” The woman splayed her fingers out and waved her hands theatrically at the sides of her face, her eyes widening.

“Happens again and I break your fingers.”

“Gina!” Jake appeared at Rosa’s side, laughing, before hugging the woman, who smiled and hugged him back.

“Hey!”

“You guys know each other?” Rosa asked.

“Yeah! We go way back, childhood stylez.”

“And soon we’ll be going forward.” Gina (Rosa assumed) cocked her head.

“What do you mean?”

“Miss Diaz,” Rosa raised her eyebrows, stepping back a little, as Gina dragged a finger down the side of Rosa’s face. “Starting Monday, I’ll be working at the Nine-Nine.”

“ _What_?”

“She’s the Captain’s new assistant!” Jake supplied, followed by the prideful statement, “I helped her get the job, since the Captain always listens to me and asks me for advice.”

“Right.” Rosa said sarcastically. She needed a drink. Something about this new piece of news irked her. She wasn’t angry about it exactly; she couldn’t decide what she was feeling. She felt Gina follow her to the bar, and she stopped short turning. “What are you doing?”

“What are you talking about, sugar?”

“You’re following me.”

“Why are you trying to fight _this_? Your horoscope _said_ that love would be found in unexpected places this week. _Listen_ to it.”

“One, _this?_ There’s no _this_.” Rosa waved a finger between them, then continued, “And two, how do you know my star sign? I don’t even know my star sign.”

“Rosa… Ros _ie_ … Mag-“

“You say magic and I swear to God I will shove you into the bar so hard that the wine glasses hanging from the ceiling will smash all over you.”

“That actually sounds kind of sexy.” Gina winked, then pushed past Rosa to order a drink. “Do you want something?”

“I—Beer.” Gina only raised her eyebrows in response before ordering. They sat down as they waited for their drinks.

“How do you know so much about me?” Rosa asked after a moment of silence. “And do not say magic.”

“I like to know who I’m going to be working with, who’s going to be worth my time and who’s going to waste it.”

“Verdict?”

Gina lowered her voice, forcing Rosa to lean in if she wanted to hear anything, “It’s a secret.”

 

 

Maybe it was framed picture of _her self_ on the desk. Or perhaps the collection of erasers shaped like cupcakes with faces. Or it could have been the blanket with a wolf on it that was always draped across her chair or around her body at all times. But somewhere between all that madness Rosa caught feelings. _Real_ , awful, full-blown feelings. Gina had been working at the Nine-Nine for almost seven months now, and the flirting hadn’t stopped. She was… a genius wrapped up in lip-gloss, fake nails and an iPhone, and Rosa was drawn to her. She couldn’t help herself.

 

At first, she managed to convince herself that it was just that she liked the extra attention thrown her way. And it was _a lot_ of extra attention. Gina was relentless. But not annoyingly so, and Rosa knew that if she turned around and told her flatly to stop, she would. But Rosa probably never would do that. She liked the coffee on her desk every morning—it was too sweet and not strong enough, but she found herself not minding, because it came from Gina. She liked the sticky notes tagged to her computer that sometimes contained absolutely nothing, but were still enough to put a smile on Rosa’s face for a brief moment. She liked the noise that emitted from her phone every time she received yet _another_ invite from Gina to play Kwazy Cupcakes. These were things she could rely on. Things that made her happy. So, when Gina finally asked her out, obviously she said—

 

“No?” Gina frowned. “I’m sorry, have I been _mistaken_? It’s been five months, Rosa. If this is going to be a repeat of when I tried to call Jay-Z, so I could ask him personal questions about Beyoncé, then I don’t know why I spent this much time on you, honestly. I never got through to him, Rosa. Never. Is that you? Are you not getting this?” Gina sank back in her chair and folded her arms, waiting with narrowed eyes.

“Six.” Rosa said.

“What?”

“Six months, almost seven. And I’m not Jay-Z.” Gina only stared. “I said no, because _I_ want to ask _you_ out. I need to have control.” Rosa continued through gritted teeth.

“ _Ohhh_.” Gina smirked a little, content with the response. She lay her elbows on the desk and let her head duck into the palms of her hands, eyes looking up at Rosa. “I am ready.”

“I didn’t say when.” Rosa said, a smile pulled at her lips but didn’t quite win. She turned on her heel and sauntered back to her desk.

“Rosa Diaz, you big tease. Oof, I like it!” Gina called after her. That’s when the smile won.

 

 

_But I think I can love her_

 

It started at the bar. Like, for real started. They sat in a booth, they ordered dinner. They stayed long enough to have coffee too. Actually, they stayed long enough to be asked to leave. It wasn’t a normal conversation. Definitely not one anyone could just jump into, but they sort of liked it better that way. A secret world. Rosa admitted she was surprised that they had this much to talk about, but somehow they did. And even if they hadn’t, Rosa knew by now that she was content to just listen to Gina talk. Especially about the things she was most passionate about—Rihanna, how the ‘Featured’ page on the App Store normally doesn’t actually reflect her interests, #floorgasm and dance in general, Beyoncé, and how she has been slowly but surely moving everything on Amy’s desk to the right, till eventually, she hopes, things will literally be on the floor. Gina is funny, beguiling and a genius. Rosa truly believes that. She’s _insane_ but smart. She always knows more than you think and Rosa really likes that about her.

 

Unnecessary physical touch has never been something Rosa thrives on. It’s not something she needs, nor particularly wants. But when Gina absently holds her hand as they walk out of the bar, she likes it. Sort of wants their hands to be intertwined all the time. Without really thinking it through, she leads them to her apartment. And without really thinking it through, she invites Gina up.

 

There’s a lot of kissing before anything else. More so because they have been waiting so long to do just that, they want to make sure they don’t miss anything. Don’t miss the way one (Rosa) consistently bites their lip every time they pull away. Don’t miss the way one (Gina) opens their eyes just a little bit earlier than when the kiss is over. Don’t miss the way they both melt beneath each other’s touch. They fumble about on the couch gracelessly, falling off it at least once (sometimes Rosa is a bit rougher than she can control). Finally, Rosa slips her fingers between Gina’s and grasps them loosely, leading her to the bedroom.

 

There are moments of the night that Rosa is sure will be burned into her memory forever. The look of triumph on Gina’s face when she finds Rosa’s weakest and most sensitive spots. The way Gina’s back arches and her hand curls and grips at Rosa’s hair when she’s coming. The lightest and softest pants that she makes when Rosa presses kisses to her hipbones, and then the insides of her thighs. The delicate way Gina tucks herself under Rosa’s arm when they finally fall asleep. And especially the morning, when she looks down to find Gina’s arm across her stomach, her head half on her chest. It’s perfect and safe and all Rosa feels is happiness pulsing through her.


End file.
